custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Live! in Los Angeles (1996, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney Live! in Los Angeles is an second stage show (following Barney in Concert at the Dallas Majestic Theater), Grand Performance in Los Angeles from July 14, 1992. It was released on video on April 11, 1993. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Grand Performance. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "Shimbaree Shimbarah!". Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Tosha *Derek *Michael *Luci *Min *Tina *Kathy *Adam *Amy *Houie *The People (Families, Friends Adults, Babies and Children) *Hiro (Actor: Shinichi Watanabe) Song List Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #Barney Theme Song (Reprise) #Everyone is Special #Imagine a Place #The Friends Rap (Tune: The Backyard Gang Rap) #Let's Play Together #Mr. Sun #The Alphabet Song #The Barney Bag #The Wheels on the Bus #The Airplane Song #Down by the Station #Growing Act 2 #Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker #Hiro's Song (Tune: Mr. Knickerbocker) #Looby Loo #Protect Our Earth #Old MacDonald's Had a Farm #Under the Sea #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Healthy Snacks #Good Manners #Boom, Boom, Ain't to be Crazy! #America Medley (The Star Spangled Banner, America, America, My Country, Tis is Thee, You're Grand Old Flag) #I Love You Notes *The First Season 1 video to use Season 2's Barney, and Baby Bop Costume. This means that Season 2's Barney, and Baby Bop costume came out in July 1, 1992. *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1992-1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *This marks the first apperance of Hiro, a Japanese Talent man. *The Barney costume, and his voice used in this live-stage show also similar to ones of the Late 1992-1993 Season 2 episodes/home videos (Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Falling for Autumn, Picture This, The Dentist Makes Me Smile, An Adventures of Make Believe, etc). *The Barney voice used in this live-stage show also seen in "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this live-stage show also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Baby Bop voice used in this live-stage show also seen in "Falling for Autumn". *The BJ costume used in this live-stage show also seen in "Happy Birthday BJ!". *The BJ voice used in this live-stage show also seen in "Introducing BJ!". *This also marks the first time Barney's, and Baby Bop voice becomes higher than his Late Backyard Gang and Season 1 voices. *The Musical arrangement was used in this live-stage show also similar to ones of the Season 2 episodes. *The Season 2's I Love You is used with the same vocals of that version. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he introduces them, the sound clip is taken from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *When the kids say "The Barney Bag", the sound clip is taken from "May I Help You?". Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:SuperMalechi's Movies Category:Live Stage Shows Category:1993 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 1